DEATH OF THE CLANS
by AccountClosedCept4PMingPhoenix
Summary: Twolegs start destroying the forest in the book Forest of Secrets. The Clans don't move, but stay and fight. what will happen? Will this be the last stand of the clans? Will the spirit of the forest be enough? Bonds are forged - and broken. COMPLETE READ
1. Chapter 1

**THE LAST STAND**

The two cats on the other side of the road hissed at the Twolegs that were inch by inch destroying the land they had lived on for longer than any cat could remember. They flattened themselves to the ground as yet another monster rushed past them. "Runningwind," Willowpelt hissed. "What are they doing?"  
>"I don't know, Willowpelt. StarClan help us. We can't do anything to stop them. Maybe they'll stop after this tree."<br>"You know they won't, Runningwind. They've been doing this for too long. If they don't stop soon we won't have enough prey left to live off of."  
>"If they stopped now we wouldn't have enough prey to live off of!" Runningwind hissed angrily.<p>

The two cats silently retreated into the remaining trees. "What are they even doing?" Willowpelt asked.  
>"I don't know. Longtail thinks they're building another thunderpath, but this doesn't look like it."<br>Willowpelt looked up in despair. "Will this world ever be safe for any cat?"  
>Runningwind flicked a tail over her ears. "The world is never safe. When the other Clans aren't attacking, there are always badgers and foxes too. And droughts or floods."<br>A voice came up from behind them and growled, "That's what being a warrior is all about." It was Tigerclaw, and he _wasn't_ in a good mood. No-one was. The three walked back to camp in a subdued silence.

Tigerclaw finally asked, as they were coming into the gorse tunnel. "So what did you find out?"  
>Willowpelt was the one that spoke. "It looks like Longtail could be right."<br>Tigerclaw knew there was more. He always knew. "And?"  
>"But Runningwind doesn't think so. And neither do I. They seem to be building some sort of nest."<br>"Why in the forest do they need more nests? They have so many already!" tigerclaw exclaimed, letting his feelings show through for once. _if twolegs destroy the forest,_ he thought darkly, _then there will be **nothing** to take over, to rule. That means I have to help the cats I despise so through this struggle. For once, _he thought with a wry smile, _I am a _**loyal**_ thunderclan warrior.  
>For now.<br>_Neither Willowpelt nor Runningwind had responded to Tigerclaw's question. Because, he realized, they didn't know. No cat did.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high-rock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar yelled from the high-rock, having seen that they had gotten back. If only it had been good news. "This morning, Runningwind was excused from the dawn patrol, because he was needed for an important Clan duty. You all know about the twolegs milling through our trees and destroying it all. I sent Runningwind and Willowpelt on a mission to see what went on there. Runningwind, what do you have to say?"  
>Runningwind leapt up onto the high-rock, clearing his throat before speaking in a hushed mew that everyone could hear. "It... it was awful. The noise ripped through my ears. the smell burned my lungs. My paws felt dead after staying near that rough hard substance so long. But worst of all was the feeling. The feeling that our home was being destroyed and we could do nothing. nothing to save the home we have lived in for so long. The feeling of helplessness against something that will destroy us. The feeling that everything we have done... has been for nothing?" Bluestar closed her eyes. Runningwind could tell that she hadn't wanted him to say this. But he had to. The Clan cats had to move. He had to convince them of that, at least.<p>

"Runningwind, the news?" Bluestar prompted. Runningwind inclined his head. "Willowpelt and I were un-able to get close enough to see the details of what they were doing, but we were able to see that it looks like Longtail says. But if they were building a thunderpath the why would they need to make it so big? They have destroyed almost half of our territory. Willowpelt, tell us your theory," Runningwind ended. Willowpelt stepped up. "Cats of ThunderClan. It appears that they are making a huge nest to live in. But it doesn't look like most nests. It is very colorful, with very smooth... I don't think floor is the right word. But, floor is very smooth and white. It looks like perfectly square white, smooth, stones. And the light in there is very bright. The twolegs make so much noise with their monsters all the prey has fled even from the bits of our territory that hasn't been destroyed."

.*.*.

The twoleg view:

"John! bring me that wire! I need to get the electricity on this thing running!"  
>"I'll be right there! I'm just helping with the display."<br>"That would be a lot easier with some light! We have to get this place ship-shape before they arrive."  
>"Car manufacturers. Always so punctual."<br>"Just be glad they're making them. Without them we'd be stuck, wouldn't we?"  
>"yeah."<br>"Now bring me that wire!"

The humans milled around the future car factory. Small-talk, as they called it, passed easily between the workers. "So I hear they'll have to build a road so you can get to this place," one of them said.  
>"Yeah, but once this is in people will be flocking to buy houses near by. My guess is that we'll have to chop down more trees to make room for houses!" the other said.<br>"I heard they found a rich oil spot. That will make it easier for the factory to be here." a third chimed in.  
>"Don't believe everything you hear!" the second said. "But yeah, I think that's just about right."<br>"If you don't have anything better to do then you can give me a hand with the electrics." the man who had wanted the wire said. The men went off after him, grumbling about something.

.*.*.

"THORNPAW! THORNPAW WHERE ARE YOU?" Frostfur shrieked, learning of the disappearance of her first-born son. Brightpaw was also obviously worried. She was sniffing around camp, as if expecting to see him in the apprentices den. Goldenflower quickly ran over to her. "don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Brightpaw finally gave up searching for Thornpaw and was about to race into the forest but Cinderpelt came up in front of her, limping. "Brightpaw," she said quickly, "can I talk to you?"  
>Brightpaw nodded miserably.<br>Cinderpelt signaled with her tail to come into her den. Brightpaw obliged her and sat down, the calming aromas of herbs helping her to stop worrying. Brightpaw said, "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
>"Brightpaw. Frostfur never told us who our father was. I have two brothers, even though Thornpaw barely looks at me when I limp past. Brackenpaw will become a wonderful warrior, that I know."<br>Brightpaw looked at Cinderpelt, thinking of how they could have been like sisters if it hadn't been for Cinderpelt's accident.  
>Cinderpelt continued, her blue eyes flashing with emotion. "I never want you to get hurt, that's all. I thought maybe... if we're all going to die like all the other cats out there think... that I should get to know my only sister a little better."<br>Brightpaw looked up at Cinderpelt, and pressed herself against her sister.

"Brightpaw! Brightpaw where are you?" Frostfur shouted.  
>"Right here!" Brightpaw said. "In the medicine cat den!"<br>"What are you doing in there?" Frostfur said quickly as she approached.  
>"Just getting to know my sister a little better." Brightpaw looked up at Cinderpelt. "If we are going to die," she said in a quiet voice, "I know I have a sister to be proud of. A sister that no-matter what happens to her goes on serving her Clan. You're a better warrior than any of them outside. You know we're going to die, and you stay here and fight."<br>Cinderpelt looked at her little sister, her blue eyes like the sea, wet and vast, having seen much. "I have a sister I can be proud of too, more than she knows. But we might not die, Brightpaw."  
>"No, Cinderpelt. Don't lie to me, not now. I love you as a sister, and I want you to know I want to be like you... but we are going to die. If it is our destiny, then so be it. I accept our destiny. But we <em>are<em> going to die together. I will stand with you until death." Brightpaw looked at Cinderpelt a final time before exiting the medicine cat den in search of Frostfur. Frostfur stood just outside, frozen in the fern tunnel. She came into the den quietly.  
>"I have a daughter I can be proud of, too." She said, meaning more than she said. She remembered when Cinderpelt had been about to become an apprentice. <em>I'm so proud of you both,<em> she had said. And it was true. She was proud of all of her kits.  
>Cinderpelt looked up at her. "Thank you, mother. It means more to me than you can know." Frostfur, Brightpaw, and Cinderpelt walked into the clearing, bound by the knowledge...<p>

that twolegs would destroy everything they had fought so hard to keep.

**there will be more! this is probably my most important fanfiction yet. I feel like I just made the feelings so real between them. And Fireheart and Graystripe will come in, too, in the next chapter. Oh my, I'm almost crying! This is set in forest of secrets. **


	2. Chapter 2, Cold Stars

Chapter two, Cold Stars

The moon shone down on the deserted Fourtrees. None of the Clans had come because of the twolegs that plagued all of the cats territories. All the news would have been of death, anyways. A new litter of kits would soon die from the pollution that made the moon hazy before becoming apprentices. Back in ThunderClan camp, however, no cat slept. Cinderpelt fretted. She hadn't been able to get to the moon-stone and she thought StarClan were angry with them. The others were too hungry to go to sleep. The only fresh-kill that had been brought in that day were two mice and a scrawny pigeon that had been crowfood off the Thunderpath. Brightpaw sat in the apprentices den with Swiftpaw, Thornpaw, Brackenpaw, and Cloudpaw. She set her head on her paws and wondered how they could survive like this. The patrols were being forced further and further back. The twolegs used monsters and tore up what precious little territory they had left. It would be easier if they could die in their sleep. But how could they, when they couldn't sleep? She knew Cinderpelt was worried if a sickness came that ThunderClan would be destroyed. But ThunderClan would be destroyed anyway, so what was the point?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar called.

Every cat looked up but none came into the clearing. Bluestar had gotten used to this, and continued in a louder than normal voice. "I won't ask anyone to volunteer for this, especially as you could die or worse, become a kittypet."

Fireheart looked up at Bluestar in surprise. She had never expressed any contempt towards kittypets, only saying that a true warrior rejected their soft life. She looked down at him. "Being a kittypet is not something a true warrior does, but it is not the soft life that would be worse than death. I fear that since the twolegs destroy so much of our forest, they would not give us a soft life with them. They would keep us locked up in their nests so we couldn't get out to hunt and I fear they would not show us any kindness or food. _That_ would be worse than death. If any disagree, let them go to the twolegs that destroy out forest now, and let them be done with this. But I know that any TRUE WARRIORS HERE will stay, no matter what the twolegs may do. THUNDERCLAN WILL FIGHT TO THE END!

"The mission is simple. You must find out what the twolegs are doing, if they are making new nests or simply tearing up our forest for the pleasure of it. To see if there is _any_ sign of stopping. ThunderClan have lived here for many, many moons but if there is no other way we must leave. I will not destroy ThunderClan, but I fear moving may also destroy ThunderClan. No young warriors or apprentices should volunteer. I myself will go on this mission."

Fireheart and some others tried to protest, but she cut them off. Tigerclaw didn't protest. "If I die, ThunderClan will have a good, strong leader." Tigerclaw smiled in satisfaction. They didn't realize why he was helping them. She continued. "I do not know if we will survive, but we _will die trying._"

They looked at each other. Swiftpaw looked disappointed. Then some warriors came up. They were Frostfur, Whitestorm, Willowpelt, and Runningwind. Bluestar nodded. "Whitestorm, Frostfur. You will come with me. Willowpelt and Runningwind, you have already done this once. I will not ask you to do it again."

They bowed their heads. Brightpaw hoped desperately her mother would come back.

Frostfur and Whitestorm flattened themselves to the ground. Monsters roared past, destroying things as they went. They stood at the edge of the once vast territory of ThunderClan, about to set paw on the Thunderpath that hadn't been there. "On my signal," Bluestar said. Then once a monster had passed, she flicked her tail. The three cats surged forward and took refuge behind a twoleg monster that had been sleeping. Suddenly it roared to life, leaving them shelter-less in this cold and unfamiliar place. Frostfur was beginning to wonder why she had left her two daughters and two sons to come here. _Because ThunderClan needs you, _she thought. They snuck closer to the mysterious nest. It had changed much since Willowpelt and Runningwind had been there. It had a mysterious sign on it that the cats couldn't read saying, "SUPERMARKET OPEN". There were other nests being built, too. Bluestar sat back on her haunches. "Well," she meowed. "They are making more nests."

"But will they stop?" Whitestorm asked.

"I don't know, Whitestorm. But if this goes on much longer..."

"We'll be finished," Frostfur added.

"Yes." Bluestar nodded.

Whitestorm looked around. "Why have they marked some trees with that foul un-natural substance?"

Bluestar studied the trees carefully. Then she gasped as a monster bull-dozed it over. "Whitestorm!" She gasped. "Those are the trees that they're going to cut down! We must see how far they go!"

All three cats surged back over the Thunderpath. They ran quickly back through the trees, seeing no end to the foul-smelling markings. Then, they ran past ThunderClan camp. There were still markings. Finally after they had exhausted themselves they saw the end to the markings. They had never been this far before! The end of the markings... was another twolegplace. They were going to cut down all the trees of ThunderClan. Grim and determined, they marched back to ThunderClan camp. Most of the cats were seeing if they could find some scrawny mice, but some were there. "Let all cats of ThunderClan who wish to live gather beneath the Highrock!"

Tigerclaw looked up at her in suprise, as did most cats. But all cats came out of their dens and gathered. "They plan to destroy all of ThunderClan territory," Bluestar yowled in anger.

Sandstorm stepped up and asked, "But how do you know this?"

Bluestar looked at her approvingly. "The trees they are going to cut down have markings on them. All the trees from here until the next twoleg-place are marked."

"The next twoleg place?" Brightpaw asked.

"Yes. Far beyond our territory there is another twolegplace." All the cats gasped. Yellowfang came up. "Bluestar, I would like to go to the moon-stone. You forbade me last time, but if I'm going to die I want to share with StarClan one more time before dying."

Bluestar nodded. It was a sign of how helpless they were. "I also will go to the moon-stone, but I wish for a patrol of warriors. I won't force you to come."

"Won't WindClan think we are hostile?" An anxious voice called out.

"I think they will understand why we have warriors with us, if they have as much brains as a mouse." Bluestar told them.

Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Mousefur, and Tigerclaw stepped forward. When Fireheart saw that Tigerclaw was going he and Graystripe immediately stepped forward too. Bluestar frowned. "I can't take all of you, ThunderClan will be too weak. Sandstorm, Tigerclaw, and Graystripe, come with me." Fireheart and Graystripe shared an anxious glance, but said nothing.

Yellowfang gasped in outrage. Cinderpelt had been left behind because of her leg - she couldn't run fast enough if a monster came. There were the same marks next to mother-mouth. Sandstorm said in a small voice, "Does this mean... they're going to destroy Mothermouth?"

Bluestar's eyes were dark, but it was Yellowfang that spoke up. "_yes,"_ she hissed in anger. "_They are going to destroy everything, __**everything**__that we have ever lived for."_ Graystripe shuddered, and even the fur on Tigerclaw's back prickled. They ascended the dark tunnels, with Graystripe remaining on guard outside.

Bluestar touched her nose to the moon-stone, as did Yellowfang. Immediately, they were in StarClan's forest. Moonflower, Bluestar's mother padded up, as did Raggedstar. Moonflower's eyes were cold. "You come here for guidance, yet we have none. You come here for help, yet we can do nothing. You come here for advice, and it may destroy ThunderClan."

Bluestar bowed her head. Raggedstar continued. "If you flee, many will die. You will not find somewhere to live before leaf-bare, and it will be a hard leaf-bare. Greencough will come, and there will be badgers and foxes in the only place where you can live."

Bluestar looked up in surprise. "Then what can we do?"

Moonflower's eyes were wet. "You can flee, and ThunderClan may perish. If you rise up against the twolegs, ThunderClan may perish. But some will live on, as kittypets. It will be a hard life, but if those remaining can flee once the leaf-bare is over, you may be able to survive. Either way, ThunderClan's future is unclear."

Now Bluestar was angry, not at StarClan, but at the twolegs. "But if we fight, then I _know_ some, if not most, will die."

Raggedstar showed no emotion. "If you leave, _we know _that most of you will die. Your choices are clear, Bluestar."

Yellowfang was angry at the cat she had once loved. "Don't you care? ThunderClan - all the Clans - may perish, and you only tell us our choices? You don't tell us which way to go, if we leave, or offer even a word of warning? Of comfort? How has StarClan become so cold?"

The two cats looked at her. "We died once, too. The choices are always hard, but we cannot influence your choice."

"So it's easy for you, then." Bluestar's voice was void of any emotion except sorrow. "You have already died, so you don't have to worry that others will die. You are safe from what befalls the forest below!"

The cats made no response, only began to fade away. "WHY ARE YOU ABANDONING US?" Yellowfang yowled. Then they were back in Mothermouth.

"What did StarClan tell you?" Graystripe asked.

"They told us nothing of use, only the choices we already knew," Bluestar said.

They walked across the moor. Then, they saw the twolegs. "Bluestar's eyes flashed. Let's take them," she hissed.

"What?" Tigerclaw was bewildered.

"I want to see if we _can_ fight against them," she said. She yowled, bared her teeth as the twolegs turned to look at her, and then started scratching and biting. There was blood all around her. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO THREATEN THUNDERCLAN!" Tigerclaw yowled.

The twolegs scooped up Bluestar. It all happened so fast. And then they drove away in the belly of the monster. Graystripe, Sandstorm, Yellowfang, and Tigerclaw stood in shock. They looked at each other, then Tigerclaw and Graystripe began tearing after the monster. If Tigerclaw didn't do anything then it would look suspicious. But the monster was too far gone, and Tigerclaw would be in charge of ThunderClan.

Sandstorm said, "Is she... gone?"

"As good as dead," Tigerclaw said.

Yellowfang looked at him in surprise. "You want to go back to the moon-stone to get your nine lives? She's not dead, even if she's as good as. We're going back to camp."

Graystripe allowed himself a flicker of satisfaction. Tigerclaw had been thwarted now. Tigerclaw followed with no comment.

After breaking the terrible news to ThunderClan, the cats returned to their dens in shock. Fireheart whispered to Graystripe, "Given the chance, Tigerclaw will destroy ThunderClan by fighting the twolegs. We stand no chance. If only Bluestar hadn't been taken."

"There was nothing we could do," Graystripe whispered back. "It went too fast."

"I don't blame you," Fireheart said. "But Tigerclaw will lead the Clan in a battle they cannot win."

"I know." Graystripe said.

"All cats old enough to fight, gather here beneath the high-rock!" Tigerclaw was the one calling. Graystripe looked at Fireheart in disgust at the new cry.

"I have decided," he said loftily, "that we will fight the twolegs."

Brightpaw's eyes widened as she looked at Cinderpelt.

"We must be ready to defend what is ours. Will ThunderClan run away, like cowards, or will they fight for what is theirs? Will they be killed cowering in their own camp, or fighting for was belongs to them?" he had said enough, but he continued. "I won't _force_ any cat to fight," he lied, "But you are THUNDERCLAN! Will you be driven from your home?"

The cry went up. "THUNDERCLAN! THUNDERCLAN! THUNDERCLAN!"

Whether or not they wanted to, ThunderClan was committed to fight.


	3. Chapter 3, The last stand of the clans

Chapter 3, The Last Stand Of The Clans

Parties of ThunderClan warriors had traveled to the other Clans, and told them of their plan. All the Clans had agreed to help. Perhaps they might even win, with four Clans against the twolegs. They stood poised at the edge of the workings, ready to fight for what the twolegs had stolen. Brightpaw was among the ThunderClan warriors, and all the medicine cats were just back a bit in the trees, with all the herbs they could gather.

"THUNDERCLAN, TO ME!" Tigerclaw yowled.

"WINDCLAN, TO ME!" Tallstar yowled.

"RIVERCLAN, TO ME!" Crookedstar yowled.

"SHADOWCLAN, TO ME!" Nightstar yowled.

All the Clans surged together as one, surprising the twolegs at their work. Back at a sheltered glade, Cinderpelt shuddered. For once, she was glad to be a medicine cat. Barkface looked equally troubled, but he didn't say anything. Yellowfang sat closer to her apprentice. Then a terrible sound came. It was like a loud bang. The twolegs were yelling at the cats who were defending their territory. They pulled out strange devices that shot round, sharp things at the cats. Sandstorm yowled in pain as one pierced her in the chest. Fireheart helped her back to the medicine cat hollow. "They shot something at her," he gasped. Yellowfang didn't know it, but the twolegs weren't taking kittypets. They were using guns.

From inside her kittypet nest, Bluestar heard the yowls of the Clan leaders. She peeked out of the curtain. It was true! But she saw her Clan-mates falling. There were twolegs bleeding, but most of the things on the ground were the bodies of cats that hadn't made it to the medicine cat den. She let out a fierce screech and broke through the glass. It ended up in shards in her paws, but she didn't care. She broke through and started defending her Clanmates. She spotted one big twoleg that Tigerclaw was fighting. She leapt to his defense. Then suddenly a gun-shot hit Tigerclaw in the back. But he kept fighting. Fireheart watched from the clearing, wondering if he had been wrong about the warrior. But he knew he hadn't. Tigerclaw was just fighting to save his own skin. _If only StarClan had given him nine lives,_ he thought, _then we'd have a better chance._

It was then that a gun hit Bluestar in the neck. She fell to the ground, choking as she felt the bullet pass through her throat. She convulsed on the floor. Then she saw herself in StarClan. Her mother, Moonflower, was staring at her in un-disguised grief. "Send me back!" She screamed. "I need to fight for my Clan! This wasn't my last life, I know it!"

"The wound is too great for us to heal," Moonflower whispered.

Bluestar sat back in shock.

"But we will bestow nine lives on the one that deserves them," Moonflower said. "ThunderClan will _not_ perish today, Bluestar. That is all I can promise you."

Bluestar gazed around numbly at the ranks of StarClan. She saw so many dead Clanmates here. Whitestorm, Longtail, Swiftpaw, Thornpaw, Willowpelt, Mousefur, Cloudpaw, Brindleface, Goldenflower, all the elders that had fought, Nightstar, Crookedstar, and Dustpelt. All dead. What had ThunderClan come to? So many warriors dead. Then she saw Tigerclaw appear, and she saw all that he had done. She said, her eyes blazing with fury, "You do not deserve a place in StarClan!"

Tigerclaw looked at her. "No, but I fought today a loyal warrior. But I have no wish to join the ranks of StarClan. You have not defeated me this day, Bluestar."

She began to laugh, and sob. "No? Then the twolegs surely have. For soon no cat of ThunderClan will live."

The cats of StarClan bowed their heads. 

"Come on Sandstorm, fight! Fight!" Fireheart coaxed to her as she lay on the ground. Cinderpelt and Yellowfang were working their hardest, but Fireheart and Sandstorm both knew it wouldn't be enough. Clan-mates came coming to them, and they could do nothing. Finally Fireheart realized that the cats were still waiting for the order to retreat. He yowled as loud as he could, "RETREAT!" They began to run back into the forest. And then Sandstorm slipped away. Fireheart buried his face against her in grief. Then a bullet got him from behind. "NO!" Cinderpelt yowled, as her mentor fell to the ground, dead. Yellowfang had to give the order. "Leave them! Leave all of the fallen cats!"

Cinderpelt saw Frostfur among the fallen, already unconscious or dead. She searched for Brightpaw. She was fleeing back to camp. Cinderpelt realized that she couldn't run back to camp. Yellowfang knew it, and when the other medicine cats fled she stayed behind. When Brightpaw saw this, she ran back. "Brightpaw no!" Cinderpelt gasped.

Brightpaw looked at her with wet eyes. "My mother is dead. Brackenpaw and Thornpaw are dead. You are all I have left. I _will not_ leave you."

Their eyes met, and then they started to straggle away. Then Yellowfang fell from a bullet. Even though they had retreated, the twolegs still shot at them from behind. Then Cinderpelt realized. They were leading them to the camp! She yowled, "NO! STOP!" But it was too late.

When Brightpaw and Cinderpelt got there, there was nothing alive or moving in the clearing.

"What have they done?" Brightpaw asked Cinderpelt, shaking. "They destroyed everything we have to live for. It might have been Tigerclaw who led us into battle, but they have destroyed everything. They've taken our territory away from us, they've filled the air with stench so it's hard to breathe, they have taken EVERYTHING away from us."

Cinderpelt sat down, then she looked into the nursery. A strangled sob came from her mouth. "The kits!" She gasped. "They even killed the kits!"

Brightpaw looked before Cinderpelt could stop her. Bramblekit, Tawnykit, and Snowkit were all shot and laying splayed out on the ground in the nursery. So was Speckletail, she had died protecting the kits.

"Why?" Brightpaw moaned. "We were defending what they had taken, and they killed every last one of us."

"They tried to extend their territory. But when we defended it, they killed all of us except for a cripple and an apprentice. Some Clan we are." Cinderpelt was bitter. "Maybe they didn't know we lived here when they started, but why would they destroy a place as beautiful as this anyway?"

Brightpaw didn't point out the obvious, that it was no longer beautiful. No birds flew, no sunlight came through the clouds, the prey was driven away or killed, and it seemed as if the forest was in mourning. Just then, the sky began to weep for all that had come. Rain splashed off their noses, but they didn't move. The moment was too painful for that.


	4. Chapter 4, What has to be done

Chapter 4, what has to be done

Brightpaw nuzzled Cinderpelt in her sleep. Terrifying images raced across her mind - the torn down trees everywhere, the huge shiny twoleg monsters, the blood flying as cats were cut down. She remembered when she had attacked a twoleg monster. She had leaped onto the glass in the front, and the twoleg had pulled out one of those 'guns', or so they called them; and tried to shoot her with it. It had missed - but what were they going to do now? She woke with a start when Cinderpelt said softly, "Brightpaw."

"What is it?" Brightpaw blinked the sleep out of her eyes, then winced. The light was harsh and clear in what used to be the medicine cat den. It revealed the destruction more clearly then the half light of dusk the previous day had. All the ferns of the fern tunnel had been torn away, leaving only a cleft in the rock.

Cinderpelt's eyes were wide, and her fur was matted and un-groomed. "We have to continue on, Brightpaw." Her voice came as a low rasp.

"Continue?" Grief made Brightpaw angry. "We have nothing to continue _with._ What are we supposed to do?"

Cinderpelt sagged down to the ground. "I don't know. But somehow we must."

Brightpaw said, "I know what we're going to do."

Cinderpelt looked up. "What?" Her voice was filled with hope.

"Die." Brightpaw's voice cracked. "Alone. At the end of the world. The twolegs have destroyed the world."

Cinderpelt looked up to Silverpelt. Were they even watching? "Brightpaw." She began. "This may be the end of the world... but how can we let it become the end of ThunderClan?"

"We are all that is left!" Brightpaw's eyes blazed.

"Maybe..." Cinderpelt trailed off.

"Maybe what?" Brightpaw asked, fresh tears welling in her eyes.

"What if some of the other cats survived?" Cinderpelt asked, eyes blazing with hope. "What if the twolegs didn't go to all the camps?"

Brightpaw, for the first time in days, felt the tiniest sliver of hope. "We have to go to find out!" Then she looked at Cinderpelt's leg. "I'll go," she amended quickly.

"No!" Cinderpelt countered. "We must both go. But before we do, there is something that we must do."

"What?" Brightpaw asked.

"I must give you your warrior name. StarClan, I hope that this does not displease you. I am the only member of ThunderClan left, apart from Brightpaw." She tried to scramble up the high-ledge, but her leg couldn't take it.

"Great StarClan!" Came a shocked gasp from Mistyfoot, a RiverClan queen.

"Mistyfoot!" Brightpaw yowled, streaking over to her. "Are there any other RiverClan cats alive?"

Mistyfoot closed her eyes. "No. They even killed my kits. The only reason they didn't kill me is because I was down at the river to get some fish, and they didn't see me."

Cinderpelt closed her eyes. "Mistyfoot? You are a good warrior, and Bluestar's daughter. I must ask you to perform Brightpaw's naming ceremony. Please."

Mistyfoot looked taken aback, but nodded. "Come, Brightpaw." She looked uncertain - she was neither leader nor deputy - and was only half ThunderClan. "I, Mistyfoot, daughter of Bluestar of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. She has known grief, and suffering, and has borne it well.

"Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

A tear ran down her cheek. "I do," she whispered.

"Brightpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Brightheart. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Then, something strange happened. There was a strange rushing noise, and then light surrounded Brightheart. Brightheart opened her eyes to instantly find herself in the forest of StarClan. Her gaze was locked on Frostfur's. Then Bluestar spoke. "StarClan has seen and suffered the loss that you have suffered. We... we must do this, even if it breaks with tradition. Tonight, you must not sit vigil, but go to ShadowClan and WindClan. It will be dangerous... you cannot fail."

Brightheart nodded. "Why am I here?" she asked.

Bluestar looked up at her. "You are our only hope."


	5. Chapter 5, A Bright Star of Hope

Chapter 5, a Bright Star of hope

"I was told that StarClan would grant the one that was worthy nine lives. Welcome, Brightstar."

Brightheart stood frozen with shock as Frostfur came forward, then Bluestar, then Sandstorm, then Fireheart, then Whitestorm. As she lay on the ground, panting, Raggedstar, Tallstar, and Thornclaw came and gave her an extra life. Finally, Brackenfur came. "I never knew you well enough," he murmured.

Frostfur had said, "I give you this life to feel the bond between kit and mother."

Bluestar had said, "I give you this life to feel the suffering that others can cause." Brightheart had thought wryly, _I think I've had that life already._

Sandstorm had said, "I give you this life to defend yourself, and others around you."

Fireheart said, "I give you this life to not linger on things that can never be."

Whitestorm said, "I give you this life for wisdom, to know what is right."

Raggedstar came forward. "I give you this life to see past the curtain of love." This life hurt, with the knowledge that you had been too trusting, and cats had died because of your trust.

Tallstar said, "I give you this life to guide your Clans with honor."

Thornclaw said, "I give you this life to be happy with the things you are given in life." This life lulled her.

Brackenfur mewed gently, "I give you this life to break the traditions that have been set down, if you must."

Brightstar looked up. "What?"

Brackenfur sat down. "Oh sister. There is so much we must tell you. There is another place for you to live, and at least one cat from each Clan survives. Mistyfoot, from RiverClan. Tawnypelt, from ShadowClan. Crowpaw, from WindClan. But these cats alone cannot create the Clans. You must first find the place for you to live. But only two of the six cats that must make the journey are from the Clans. You must find these rogues and kittypets: Squirrel, a kittypet, Bramble, a rogue, and Storm and Feather. They are kittypets. They are the cats that never were. Tell them to go to the place where the sun sets, and listen to what midnight has to tell them..."

Already the dream was fading. Brightstar's eyes opened wide as she found herself back in the forest she knew. "Great StarClan," she murmured. Then she pulled herself together. Cinderpelt was staring at her, as was Mistyfoot in undisguised shock.

Cinderpelt padded forward. "I've never seen anything like that in my entire life."

Brightstar frowned. "What do you mean?"

Cinderpelt looked taken aback. "Brightpaw - I mean heart - no! I mean... Bright_star._ I saw StarClan all around you, Bright_star._"

Brightstar nodded. "they gave me a message... We must find Tawnypelt of ShadowClan, Crowfeather of WindClan, and four rogues. Squirrel, Bramble, Storm, and Feather. It is urgent."

Cinderpelt gave her a look of deep respect, and nodded. Mistyfoot said, "I will go to ShadowClan and WindClan."

Brightstar nodded. "Cinderpelt, I want you to come with Mistyfoot. If she is injured, StarClan's plan may fail. We all have our part to play."

Cinderpelt looked mutinous, but nodded.

StarClan's plan for the four Clans was unfolding.


	6. Chapter 6, Journey's end

Chapter 6, journey's end

Bramblekit had been reincarnated as Bramble. Feathertail, Stormfur, and Squirrelflight were made into Feather, Storm, and Squirrel instead. Leaf was Squirrel's sister. She became ThunderClan medicine cat after all of this was ended.

The cats went on the journey to find the lake. They came back successfully - but Feather did not die. Mistyfoot became Mistystar, and Tawnypelt became Tawnystar. Onewhisker pulled through at the last moment, and became Onestar. The Clan's had their leaders again. But at a great price. Crowfeather became deputy of WindClan. He did not fall in love with Leafpool. The journey was truly at it's end.

But there were times, at night, when Brightstar curled up in her den, and cried for all that had been lost.

And all because of twolegs and their monsters. Perhaps, she thought sometimes, the twolegs were the monsters for destroying their home.

But ThunderClan would grow strong again.

The forest had not survived - but it's spirit had.

THE END

**Remember this when you see trees cut down. Remember how many animals have been made homeless. Remember that it used to be a place of beauty. Remember the warriors - even if they are in a book - they will always reside in our hearts. Do not destroy the forest in your heart.**


End file.
